China (Mao Zedong)
China led by Mao Zedong is a custom civilization by Our World, with contributions from Danmacsch, TarcisioCM, Typholomence, and Urdnot_Scott. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Wu Zetian's China. Overview China Summarizing the rich history of China in several paragraphs is a daunting task indeed. China is a civilization spanning some six thousand years and comprising a large fraction of humanity. There is evidence of man's prehistoric ancestors living in China some two million years ago, and modern man has lived in the area for at least 18,000 years, possibly much longer. Mao Zedong Mao Zedong was born in 1893 in the village of Shaoshan, China. His father, Mao Yichang was born an impoverished peasant, but had become one of the wealthiest farmers in Shaoshan. Zedong described his father as a harsh disciplinarian who would beat him and his three siblngs. His mother, Wen Qimei, was a Buddhist, and tried to temper her husband's harsh attitude. Zedong too became a Buddhist, although he abandoned his faith in his mid teenage years. At the age of 8, Mao was sent to Shaoshan primary school, where he studied until the age of 13. After he finished primary school, his father had him married to 17-year-old Luo Yigu, although Mao never recognized her as his wife. Mao read voraciously, interested especially in politics and history, and inspired by the military prowess of men such as George Washington and Napoleon Bonaparte. In 1911, Mao began middle school in Changsha. Mao was influenced heavily by the revolutonary sentiment in the city. He wrote an essay advocating the that Sun Yat-sen be made president, and joined his friend in cutting off his pigtail, which was a sign of subservience to the emperor. Sun Yat-sen soon inspired the army to rebel across Southern China, in what was called the Xinhai Revolution. Mao joined the rebel army, although he was not actually involved in combat. The monarchy would eventually be abolished, although Yuan Shikai would become President, rather than Sun. Around the time of the rebellion, Mao discovered socialism from a newspaper article, and began to read pamphlets put out by the Chinese Socialist Party. Mao was interested in the idea, although not entirely convinced. Dawn of Man Salutations, Chairman Mao Zedong. Through your teachings and your leadership, you led a successful revolution in China, ending millennia of dynastic rule, imperialist influence, and internal strife in favor of the world’s most successful Communist state. Embroiled in a civil war against those who saw a different path for China, you made a temporary truce to halt the advance of the imperialist Japanese. Just a few years after, you took Beijing and formed the People’s Republic of China, now a stable and prosperous state, the most populous country in the world. Chairman, your people call for you once again. Will you continue to provoke radical thought among your people? Will you help preserve the new China in a world of conflict? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, Comrade! I am Mao, Chairman of the People's Republic of China. Defeat: I feel ill. Call the doctors. Defeat: Classes struggle, some classes triumph, others are eliminated. Such is history; such is the history of civilization for thousands of years. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Distribute the Little Red Book Our people clamor to hear your words, great Leader. We must distribute them physically that they might read your words and be inspired. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the PRC * Player must have created a Great Work * May only be enacted once per Era Costs: * 1 Magistrate * * Number of cities Gold Rewards: * * Number of Great Works Golden Age Points Order the Construction of Backyard Furnaces Our steel output is not what it should be. It would be greatly improved if the people had a part in its production. Let us construct backyard furnaces for this purpose. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the PRC * Player must have researched Electricity * At least 3 cities must have a source of Iron * May only be enacted once per Game Costs: * 2 Magistrates * 400 Gold * 150 Culture Rewards: * Farms and Plantations yield +1 Production * Improved Iron resources yield +2 Culture * Receive 2 free Aluminium in the Capital Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people have abandoned their past and are now only reading your little red book. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * SuperWaffle247: Project management, XML + SQL * DoctorMcGann: Project management, Text Support * Danmacsch: Events & Decisions * Typholomence: Lua * TarcisioCM: Art * Urdnot_Scott: Design Category:All Civilizations Category:Our World Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:China Category:61 Civ Battle Royale